Like A Princess
by kyotraveler
Summary: Él, cuya vida se había limitado a cuatro paredes de cristal, quien no sabía cómo socializar, ni conocía la verdadera naturaleza humana. No sentía que la mereciera a ella. Porque se sentía como la princesa y la verdad era que, fuera de la creencia popular y los estereotipos, no le molestaba que así fuera.


**Like A Princess**

**.**

**.**

**.**

La adrenalina se expandió por su sistema e hizo vibrar a todos sus huesos esa noche.

Con la respiración irregular y los parpados pesados, Adrien se aferró al cuello de Ladybug con genuina delicadeza. Sus manos podían sentir su forma a través del traje que se ceñía a su cuerpo y sólo contrastaba la curvilínea figura que conformaba la llamativa anatomía de la chica de rojo.

Sus latidos parecían ser los gritos de su pobre y atolondrado corazón, a quien rogó que se callase antes de que lo evidenciara frente a ella. _Imposible. _Ladybug era preciosa de cerca y no era una noticia nueva, pero cuando Adrien no estaba protegido bajo el antifaz de Chat Noir, sus latidos, así como su sentir torpe e inexperto, parecían revolverle el estómago como mariposas traviesas.

_Mariposas como las que Hawk Moth utilizaba._

Junto a ella, la soledad, así como el miedo y la inseguridad, eran arrastrados por el mismo viento que mecía sus cabellos.

Ladybug dio un salto, sosteniéndolo en brazos mientras esquivaba con excepcional agilidad los ataques del akuma que interrumpía la noche. Su mirada azulina llena de feroz determinación parecía brillar más que la misma luna.

ꟷ Sujétate fuerte, Adrien. ꟷ Le pidió con urgencia. A tan sólo un par de metros, el final de los tejados se aproximaba como un presagio de lo que acontecería. ꟷ Las cosas van a ponerse un poco agitadas por aquí.

_¿Más de lo que su propio corazón ya lo estaba?_

Ambos volaron por los aires, columpiados por el yoyo mágico de Ladybug. Entre los edificios de París, a cientos de metros del suelo.

Adrien se preguntó por un instante, ¿qué hacía él para meterse en estas situaciones donde, inevitablemente, terminaba siendo la damisela en apuros?

ꟷ ¡Devuélveme a Adrien Agreste, Ladybug!

El grito del akuma retumbó como eco en las calles vacías de la ciudad y se expandió hasta desaparecer en el aire. Ladybug sólo sonrió, negando con la cabeza. _Como si eso fuese a pasar, _pensó ella. Reforzó su agarre en el cuerpo del joven modelo, a quien sostenía como su princesa mientras huía de la chica akumatizada que comenzaba a acercarse peligrosamente a ellos.

Adrien tuvo que aferrarse a Ladybug desde su espalda debido a una turbulencia en su viaje por las alturas. Estaban tan cerca que sus cabezas rozaron y pronto ambos casi pierden la consciencia. Los cabellos rubios colisionaron en los azabaches y, por un breve momento, se mezclaron.

No era la primera vez y, _oh vaya, _no sería la última.

De una u otra forma, Adrien de vez en cuando terminaba en medio de la batalla con un akuma pisándole los talones. Y, cuando estaba a punto de ser acorralado o cuando era atrapado, entonces ella aparecía para liberarlo.

Ladybug lo rescataba de los akumas con la determinación de un caballero de cuento de hadas, esas historias que su mamá le contaba y que, en la realidad contemporánea, se habían marchitado, al borde de la extinción.

Sin embargo, a Adrien no le molestaba; la felicidad de su corazón retumbante se contagiaba a cada rincón de su cuerpo cuando Ladybug lo sujetaba de tal manera que parecía nunca querer dejarlo ir. Ella era la primera persona que había fijado sus ojos en él y le había dicho de manera silenciosa _yo cuidaré de ti._

Ladybug era aquella que llegaba cuando la noche se acercaba, la misma que lo sacaba de la jaula de cristal donde yacía todos los días. Ella era quien acudía a su llamado, a veces muy desesperado, para rescatarlo del monstruo de la soledad y los días de tristeza continua. Cuando la amargura amenazaba su pobre corazón decepcionado, Ladybug lo cubría con sus manos cálidas y llenas de cariño.

ꟷ Me temo que tendremos que desviarnos un poco. ꟷ Ambos se encontraban corriendo ahora a través de un sistema de callejones. ꟷ Espero que al Sr. Agreste no le moleste.

ꟷ No creo que lo note, de todos modos.

Si Adrien tenía que ser la princesa, que así fuera. Porque, de todos modos, su corazón avivado por la llama de ese amor incandescente, deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que, con cada caída, ella llegara para sanar sus heridas.

* * *

_Algo corto y medio bobo para descansar un poco de tanta tragedia. xd_

_La idea estaba allí y pues, yo sólo la tomé. Adrien siendo rescatado por Ladybug es mi pan de todos los días, perdón. En fin, no tengo mucho que decir sobre esto, así que…_

_¡Gracias por leer! _


End file.
